This invention relates generally to displaying an image of an object, and particularly to modifying the image based on a device orientation.
Images of objects are typically displayed to a user as an unmoving, static photo. When different views of an object are provided by an image, a user typically selects to move individually from one image to another image to see the different views, either by specifically selecting an image from a gallery or by sequentially progressing through a set of images. This makes it difficult for a user to see views of an object between the views provided by the images. Similarly, the person taking the images cannot adequately display the various aspects of the object to a user.